User blog:Darklight ultimatium/Murder School Island
Hello guys I know very original title murder school island but it is a good story when I make a chapter okay so here are the contestants Team Red *Yui Rio *Haruto Yuto *Witty Ness Team Orange *Koharu Hinata *Hayato Haruki *Shima Shita Team Yellow *Yuna Hina *Sota Yuki *Vicky Timma Team Green *Saki Miyu *Sora Sosuke *Midori Geni Team Blue *Mei Mio *Ryusei Kok *Tia Steck Team Purple *Kokona Haruka *Riku Soma *Shin Higaku Team Dere *Kuu Dere *Tsun Dere *Hime Dere Okay now that you know the contestants for their lives you must know that this is Danganronpa so yeah and also the main character will be someone who is in love with Senpai. prologue 18 students went on a 5 week vacation to a newly descovered island little that they got to go to little that they know... *Kokona= (My name is Kokona Haruka and I'm going on a vacation yay.) *Midori= Are we there yet. Are we there yet. Are we there yet. *Yui= No NO and NOO *Yuna= I can't wait to see all the sights that we're going to see *Mei= Forget the sights I want to know what we're going to do *Koharu= I'm want to know what we're going to eat. *Kokona= the green hair one is Midori and the red is Yui yellow Yuna blue Mei orange Koharu *Witty= hey chear up I'm sure they nice *Vicky= I'm sure but *Kokona=fun fact Witty is nickname Witness-chan and Vicky nickname is Victim-chan *Tsun= don't stuture please baka *Kuu= please stop *Hime= I hate Senpai *Kokona= It may not look like it but Tsun, Kuu, and Hime are triplets *Tia= how do you like this *Shima= not bad *Kokona= After the death of Crim, Tia and Shima Became BBFs *Saki= guys stop we'll find out when we get there and Midori stop please *Kokona= and don't think I'll forget my best friend Saki and thats all the girls *Kokona= but there is the boys *Kokona= there is Haruto Hayato Sota Sora Ryusei Shin and Riku once they got to the island and the boat went away and out of sight they trapped by Kurokuma. *Kurokuma= whats up people hope you don't mind being trapped here forever. *Vicky= this can't be real this can't be real Witty= I'm sure this is a joke by the natives right *Kurokuma= It would not be a joke since they're all dead *Kuu= no no no no no nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *Kurokuma= there is a way however to get out *Tsun= what please *Kurokuma= killing someone else yay blood *Midori= 'screams' *Kokona= what about our families our friends *Kurokuma= you'll see by the way there is a someone who has been killed by him multible times *Saki= your kidding right *Kurokuma= why not ask shin about the occult riturals that has death in them it has been used to sommon demons but shin is not him *shin= HOW!!! *Kurokuma= simple kill all occult members *shin= forget I asked *kurokuma= and dismenber them and evil horror hands pop out before you know it everyone is dead *Kurokuma= anyway time for then fun to begin *Shima= Not if can say anything about it (swings Kurokuma in to the air) *Tia= Now its my turn (hit Kurokuma to the floor jumps out of the way just in time Because Kurokuma exploads) Category:Blog posts Category:Dangan ronpa Category:Canon Students